Just Another Victim of Love
by j2d
Summary: *COMPLETE!* After 7 years of heartbreak, Hermione is finally with Ron again. Harry, is torn between happiness and disappointment for his best friends because of new found feelings. Friends Forever?! Post-Hogwarts fic. Please read & review! ^^
1. Love? Bah, Humbug

**__**

Just Another Victim of Love

Disclaimer: Just for the heck of it, I have a disclaimer. I don't own anything. I wish I do but I don't. 

****

Chapter One: Love? Bah, Humbug.

It was 2 a.m. in the morning. Hermione was forced to leave the office after her boss had declared that she had too much work and gave her an entire week off. Normally she would have argued, but lately she wasn't feeling too well so she didn't protest. She also had a particularly tough week at work and was extremely stressed.

'I need some rest,' thought Hermione. As soon as she got home to her lovely little muggle apartment, Hermione threw herself on the couch. Her back was aching, her head was pounding – if she had to read another legal document again, she would explode. She had been doing that for years non-stop, it seemed that she finally got sick of it. She turned on her TV, hoping to find something that would interest her. She ended up watching some cartoon or anime, whatever you call them. She just wanted to watch something where she didn't have to think. 

Seven years ago, when she was still at Hogwarts, she probably never would have thought it possible to overuse the brain. Now, after she became a successful lawyer at a muggle law firm, she just never stopped working. Certainly she put a lot of that on herself, as she took case after case, indulging herself into all the work so she could forget her troubles, her loneliness, and especially that moment seven years ago.

In fact, Hermione never even went on one date with anyone since she graduated top of her class from Hogwarts. It wasn't because Hermione wasn't attractive; she just made sure that she was too busy at the firm with all the hearings, meetings, appointments, dinners with clients, business parties etc. Even if Hermione was a witch, she still had to do a lot of the things herself. Sure she could apparate home and use magic at home, but at the office, she couldn't do magic since it was a muggle law firm. The other reason that Hermione didn't bother to make time out from her schedule to go on a date was because she vowed never to fall in love with anyone ever again. The last time she fell in love, which was seven years ago, she was hurt so bad, she cried for days over. Hermione has never made the same mistake twice, so she decided that if she never fell in love, she would never get hurt emotionally again. Until now, she never doubted her decision.

One by one, Hermione acknowledged that a few of her closest friends had found their soul mates and surely, she was happy for them. There was always a pang of jealousy, every time she met up with them, which wasn't often due to her schedule. She wasn't even able to attend Ginny's wedding, though she was there for a bit of the bachelorette party Ginny had at a club. She hadn't even met Ryan, or Bryan, whatever his name was. In fact, the only other person who seemed to still be single was Harry, who has become a HUGE quidditch star and was always mobbed by the paparazzi. She couldn't say the same for Ron who apparently was engaged to some supermodel. Hermione didn't care too much about Ron anyway. She hadn't spoken to him for a long time, years even. She usually heard any news about Ron from Harry or Ginny, and even then they never really talked about him. 

Hermione woke up at 5 a.m. the next morning. She only had 3 hours of sleep but she was used to this. It was the first time in the three years that she didn't have to get ready for work so she decided to take a nice long bubble bath. She didn't care that she was a bit hungry since she didn't really eat dinner the night before, or the fact that it was only 5 in the morning. She only wanted to feel clean. Hermione grabbed a novel that she had owned for a few years, yet she had only read the title. 

After three hours, Hermione emerged from her bath feeling refreshed and happier than she has ever been for a very long time. She finished the novel and really enjoyed it too. It was about a girl who found her place in the world, while remaining as an individual too. The girl also found her true love. Hermione normally would have frowned at the story, but the way it was written, Hermione couldn't help but wish the girl success in her life and cheered for her along the way in the story. This was largely due to the fact that Hermione secretly wished she were like the girl in the story. Sure she was successful in her work but she wanted more. She wanted to find her place in the world, or at least in the arms of someone that she loved, and loved her back too. Sometimes she just wished that things turned out differently seven years ago, but she knew it probably wouldn't have made a difference. The idiot would probably mess things up anyway. The only thing was that she couldn't be sure of that, and if it _did_ come out differently, she would have been happier a long time ago. 

******

Hermione walked into Diagon Alley. She hadn't been there for so long. Even so, she recognized the shops, as they never change. As she was walking to a restaurant for lunch, she bumped into Ginny and her husband. 

"Hermione! Is that you? Today's Monday! A workday! Are you feeling all right? Are you sick?" asked Ginny.

Ginny's husband chuckled at this.

"Of course I'm all right! Don't I look healthy enough to you Ginny?" responded Hermione.

"Well, it's just that you're always so busy! Don't you forget, you missed my wedding because of work and here you are in Diagon alley, bumping into people, _on a workday_!" cried Ginny, in mocked horror. 

"I object! I apologized a thousand times before and I do recall you saying something about forgiving and forgetting. Besides, I didn't choose to have a break from work at this time, it was my boss's idea. In fact she threatened to fire me if I didn't take this break." Said Hermione. She was getting really fired up for some strange reason. It was probably due to her experience in the courts. 

"Whoa, there! Chill! I was only joking Hermione. It's nice to see you, I mean I think the last time I saw you was at the bachelorette party. Come on, let's go get some lunch," said Ginny.

"Excuse me Ginny but whose bachelorette party were you talking about?" exclaimed Ginny's husband. He finally decided to speak up.

Ginny blushed. "Mine. I mean you had one so I thought it would be fine for us girls to have one too." Ginny looked at Hermione. "This is my husband Ryan. I don't think you guys really met before eh?"

"No we haven't. And don't worry Ryan, no one was naked or anything. At least not completely" said Hermione slyly.

At this remark, Ginny blushed into a deeper shade of red and Ryan looked like a fish, moving his mouth and making weird gurgling noises yet no real words came out. Hermione smiled and led the group into the restaurant. By the time they sat down however, Ginny's husband recovered and started telling them of the things that happened at _his_ bachelor party. Ginny was slightly amused by this, and so was Hermione. She could tell that Ginny and her husband were very much in love and she began to feel a little jealous. She couldn't help the fact that the one she loved seven years ago didn't love her back and ruined her life of love and happiness. 

********

A/N: Wow. Did that make sense? Writing was never one of my things but here is my attempt. Please review… I'll love to hear from you all! 


	2. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

****

Chapter Two: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

****

Disclaimer: My friend just told me that I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. DAMN!

****

A/N: Ah, the second chapter! I actually wrote it. YAY! Anyway, read on my friends. 

__

"I love you," whispered the young woman to the boy beside her. They had just finished their dance and were currently sitting by a table, drinking a butterbeer. The girl was looking expectantly at the boy, obviously hoping to hear the three words she just said to the boy.

All of a sudden, an evil laughter erupted at the table. Everyone at the dance turned to see what had happened. All they saw was a girl running from the table to the doors into the entrance hall. As the girl ran back to her dormitory, she could still hear the laughter echoing in her head. 

********

Hermione was enjoying her day with Ginny and her husband. For once in a very long time, she was relaxing and enjoying herself with her friends. They even watched a movie together but it was just a _little_ awkward for Hermione. Ginny and Ryan were a so _together_ – they had the uncanny ability to read each other's mind and so forth. It was even a little scary but Hermione was happy for them. She just could help it; their happiness makes everything around them seem so wonderful. 

If only the same could have been said for Hermione. If only the boy seven years ago had said, "I love you" back instead of laughing. If only that boy wasn't such an idiot. If only Hermione could be in his arms. Oh, how happy she would be! Hermione probably wouldn't have turn out to be such a workaholic. She probably would feel good about herself too. Unfortunately, _if only_ are the words for dreamers and Hermione was passed the stage of dreaming. She had even lost hope in ever finding love in her life. She knew she found _him_ already – it wasn't her fault that he didn't feel the same way. 

******** An hour later.

"Excuse me sir? Can I have your autograph?" asked a young lady in an awfully shrilly voice. 

"Certainly" said Harry, who was inspecting his Firebolt 900. The girl handed him the piece of parchment and quill and he glanced quickly at the girl, giving her a quick smile. 'She looks oddly familiar' thought Harry as he was scribbling his name. 'Maybe she comes here often. Maybe, she's in my fan club.' Harry smirked at his thought. "What's your name by the way?" asked Harry.

The girl chuckled. "Don't you recognize me, Mr. Harry Potter?" It took a few seconds for the voice to register in his brain.

"HERMIONE! What are you doing here? What about your work? Why didn't you give me an owl or something, then we could have had lunch together!" cried Harry.

"Hi to you too Harry! What? Can't a friend take a day off to see a friend?"

"Ha! Well, I never thought I'd see the day when _Hermione_ would get off _work_ to visit a friend! Something's up! I know it!"

"Fine Harry, I'll tell you. I'm on holiday right now, because apparently, I was working too hard." Harry gave Hermione a funny look.

"Well, don't you like your surprise?" replied Hermione.

Harry gave Hermione his million-dollar smile. The one smile that billions of his fans drool over. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Mione, why don't I give you a ride around the field," said Harry, "this baby goes really quickly!" added Harry proudly.

Harry dragged Hermione to the Quidditch pitch. Harry mounted on his broom and waited for Hermione to sit behind him. He waited for a few seconds. 'What's taking her so long?' thought Harry, 'I'm only asking her to sit on the broom, it's not like _she's_ flying or anything.' 

"Hermione?" Harry said out loud. "I'm still waiting," he added impatiently. Harry turned to see what was the matter. Boy, did she look really unhappy.

Speaking in a gentler voice, Harry asked, "Hey, Hermione? Are you all right? Why the sad face?"

There was a pause. Harry was still on his broom, but staring at Hermione's face trying to figure out what's wrong. Then, a timid voice replied, "You called me Mione. _He_ used to call me that"

Normally, Harry would have been sympathetic and apologized for he knew it was her sore spot. However, Hermione had been brooding over him for seven years. Seven whole years. Harry had enough. 

"That was seven bloody years ago Hermione! Get over it! Good lord, aren't you ever going to get over him?" cried Harry.

Hermione was too shocked to speak. Not in seven years had anyone talked to her like that. After all, _she_ was the one who got rejected and horribly embarrassed in front of her entire graduating class, _and_ the teachers. Suddenly, Hermione felt a burst of anger coming from within. Instead of yelling at Harry however, Hermione started to cry. Harry didn't know what to do. As often as he had seen his friend cry, he just never knew what to do. Back at school, it was Ron would did most of the comforting. 'Maybe I was just a _little_ too hard on her' thought Harry. 

"Um, Hermione? Don't cry. I'm sorry. C'mon, why don't we fly a bit! It always makes me feeling better."

Hermione looked up at Harry. He gave her a weak smile. She nodded. After all, she came to spend some quality time with her friend, not to be reminded of _him_. She mounted on the broom behind Harry. They took off and suddenly, Hermione felt much better. It was as if her problems were left behind on the ground and the sun setting sky welcomed her. She finally understood why Harry loved to fly. She felt so free and wondered why she didn't enjoy flying before. Harry, sensing that Hermione had relaxed, smiled and decided to fly a bit faster. With a shriek, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's wrist just before he decided to fly a loop. After a few more loops, Harry decided to land. He was happy to see that Hermione really seemed to enjoy the flight. He smiled to himself. Perhaps he did something right for once. 

After the blissful flight, Harry and Hermione decided to have dinner. Harry insisted that they went to an expensive restaurant for a nice dinner, so they both apparated quickly back to their apartments to take a quick shower and put on some formal clothing. Harry took his time because he was sure that Hermione would take a much longer time than he would, and would do a lot more too. 

He was certainly surprised to see Hermione half an hour later by the restaurant _before_ him. 'Some things will never change,' thought Harry, 'Hermione will _never_ be late, but wow, she looks incredible!' 

"Wow, look at you! You look great Hermione!" Harry said truthfully. Hermione really did look stunning in her simple silky midnight blue dress.

Hermione blushed a little. "Thanks Harry, it's a nice place so I thought I'll try my best to look good too. You look quite handsome yourself. I bet that fan club of yours will surely be around soon so why don't we go in and get something nice to eat?"

At this, it was Harry's turn to blush. He was certainly honoured to have a fan club, but since they were all girls and they all loved him more for his charming smile than his talent as a seeker, he really didn't care too much. Besides, they were getting to be a nuisance. As soon as Harry entered the restaurant, the manager literally skipped at the sight of him and immediately gave them the best seats in the house. Then again, sometimes it really does pay to be famous. 

*******

"Umm, that was delicious Harry! Thanks for taking me out for dinner," said Hermione. Harry smiled.

"No need to thank me Hermione, thank the chef!"

"Well, thank you anyway," said Hermione. Although she was talking to Harry, her eyes were wondering behind him. He turned to see what she was looking at, and found her staring at an old couple, dancing happily. Harry could see the longing in Hermione's eyes. They were so dreamy-like; it was as if she was on another planet. 

"Hermione?" asked Harry. At this, Hermione finally looked back at her friend.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance?" 

Hermione was confused for the first few seconds. Harry thought that she was getting upset again and was about to say something when she suddenly started giggling. For some reason, Harry blushed. Then, Hermione got up and walked to the dance floor. It took awhile for Harry to register the fact that Hermione had said yes, in her own way, and was waiting for him to get up and dance with her. Harry had a silly sort on grin on his face as he took her hands in his, and Hermione starting giggling again. It was really nerves but Harry was too nervous himself to notice. The pair had a few dances, and then decided to head home. Before the separated, Hermione thanked Harry again with a peck on the cheek and apparated home. She missed the dazed look Harry had on his face, while he stood there for a few minutes, then finally snapping back into reality and apparated to his own home.

*******

Hermione opened her closet for a towel to dry her hair. She had just taken a nice long shower and was feeling quite happy about the day's events. Most of it anyway. Perhaps it was because she was a little tired from the long but fun day she had, or perhaps it was because she was thinking about the dance she had with Harry but because of this, she dropped her towel and it landed on a box. She bend down to pick up her towel when she noticed that it was _his_ box. The box where she put everything that _he_ gave her, everything that _he_ touched, or everything that reminded her or _him_. Hermione stared at the box for a long time and then she did something she hadn't done since she packed the box seven years ago. She picked up the box and opened it. As soon as she opened the box, a picture fell out.

********

Harry had just gotten home from the restaurant. He was really happy and he was still smiling as he sat on the couch, taking off his shoes. He was so oblivious to the fact that someone's head was floating in the flames of his green fireplace that the person had to cough three times before he knew that she was there. 

"My oh my Harry, you sure look happy. Last time I checked, your Quidditch team is still second, behind the Arrows?" said Ginny.

"Well, Ginny, if you must know, I just had a wonderful dinner with Hermione," said Harry, somewhat proud of himself.

"Wow. That's great. I'm glad to know Hermione had a really good day today. She deserves it."

"Well, there was this incident at the pitch today," said Harry, somewhat guiltily. "I call her Mione."

Ginny nodded knowingly, then she simply said, "Let me guess, it was about Ron."

****

A/N: You liked it? I hope you did! I hope I'm not confusing anyone. So, was it kind of weird when I wrote it kind of through Hermione, then Harry, but I wanted you guys to know how Harry felt. Anyway, please read my friend Twilight Fantasy's _Twister_! It is so good! The fluff, it has GOOD fluff. I love good fluff, if ya know what I mean. So… go on, read it and review my story all right? Thanks!


	3. Beware of the Redheaded Man!

****

Chapter Three: Beware of the Redheaded Man!

****

Disclaimer: I may own Hairy Potters one day, but never Harry Potter. 

****

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter… and that you'll enjoy this one too! (Thanks to the special few that reviewed! =) Sorry for the wait, I have had so much work! School sucks! 

Hermione stood in her bathrobe outside her closet, her hair wet and messy, while she stared at the fallen picture. Although she couldn't see the picture because it was flipped over, she knew which picture it was. She stood in that position for minutes, just staring, She wasn't thinking – her brain was way too flooded with the many memories she had tried to block out. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Hermione picked up the picture. She slowly turned the picture around. A sad smile appeared of her face. _If only_…

*******

__

"Ron! It's a red scarf! It doesn't mean it's a Bulgarian scarf! Oh Geez, red is also a Gryffindor colour, why do you ALWAYS assume everything I do has to do with Viktor? I'm here aren't I?" cried Hermione. Ron and Hermione were having their rows again. They happened so often that Harry didn't even bother trying to stop it. In fact, the whole school was so used to it that they all ignored the noise. Only a good few who had absolutely nothing to do tried to decipher what they were arguing about.

"Because 'Vicky' is your bloody boyfriend that's why! Why can't you just say it? You're his girlfriend. You visited him in the summer for God sake!" 

"Summer was two months ago! Besides, I stayed at the Burrow longer than I did in Bulgaria. Anyway, what I do is my business Ron! I don't need your approval!" Hermione shouted.

"Yeah right," said Ron, then he added a mocking tone, "Oh Vicky! I love you! I want to…" SPLAT! A piece of lemon meringue pie landed on Ron's face. Obviously, Hermione had had enough of Ron's nonsense. Ron on the other hand was shocked beyond all words. In fact the whole school was staring at the pair standing by the Gryffindor table.

After a few seconds, Ron finally recovered some of his dignity. "Oh yea? Well, how do you like chocolate?" He grabbed a piece of the chocolate cake with loads of frosting and slammed it on top of her head. The whole hall was silent. Some secretly thought they the third world war was about to start. 

Hermione looked shocked. She had no idea that Ron would ever dare to retaliate. She glared at Ron but miraculously, instead of yelling at Ron, she just laughed. Apparently, Ron was just as shocked as Hermione. He had no idea he would dare do that either and had a look of terror on his face, which of course Hermione saw and thus the laughter began. Harry, who finally decided to save Ron from some embarrassment yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!" and threw a strawberry and cream pie at Seamus. 

Within seconds, pies, cakes, and every other dessert served at Hogwarts were flying in the air. Fortunately, the teachers were having a brief staff meeting and weren't there. However, Ron and Hermione who had started the fight were not participating. They were both laughing at how silly they each looked. Hermione, who had noticed that Ron was having difficult seeing because of the pie caked on his face, reached out and helped him wipe some of it off. Hermione slowly wiped the pie gently off Ron's face. She was feeling slightly nervous but she ignored the squirmy feeling. She gently stroked his face and the colour of Ron's cheeks began to match his flaming red hair. When Hermione was finished, she was about to take her hands off Ron when he took her hand and held it against his cheek. The pair turned really red and was trying to avoid each other's eyes, because they knew their eyes would betray them, but their hands were kept where they were. Just when Ron had finally summoned the courage to say something to Hermione, Professor McGonagall burst into the Great Hall. 

******

Colin had captured that particular moment for Hermione. Boy, did Hermione miss Ron and all those Hogwarts memories. Hermione broke into a smile. For the first time in seven years, she smiled at the memories of Ron and Hogwarts. She felt somewhat proud of herself. 'Maybe' she thought, 'I'm finally getting over him.' Hermione trotted back into her bedroom and after drying her hair, she fell into a blissful sleep, feeling much happier than she thought possible. 

******  


Harry on the other hand was feeling a bit guilty. He had ended his conversation with Ginny and was recalling the events on the pitch. 'How could I have let that slip? I had to screw up didn't I? Well, I can only hope that she had a good time afterwards… I think she did anyway. Man, it's just great to see her again,' thought Harry. 'Maybe she'll visit tomorrow…'

Harry was quite exhausted for some reason so he decided to shower in the morning instead, before he went to Quidditch practice. The very next morning, Harry arrived at the pitch as usual. Although he had hoped Hermione would come to his practice, he was still pleasantly surprised to see her there. However, Hermione had a funny sort of look on her face, as if she was about to burst out laughing any second. 

"Good morning Hermione. Now, can you tell me why you have that _look_ on your face?" asked Harry.

Hermione smiled innocently. "What look?"

"Spill. Now."

"Okay, okay. Really Harry, you're no fun. Anyway, my guess is that you haven't read the _Daily Prophet_ this morning?" 

"Oh no. It's my butt now isn't it? How did they know I haven't been doing my exercises lately?"

That was too much for Hermione. She was laughing so hard that she received a few evil glares from Harry's fans. Of course, it wasn't the only reason for the evil glares she was getting. Finally, when Hermione composed herself, she managed to show Harry the article.

"HARRY POTTER REUNITES WITH SCHOOL SWEETHEART" read the title page in big bold letters.

"Oh my! Look at these pictures. You know they actually turned out quite well. I really did like that dress you wore yesterday – you looked great!" said Harry.

"Thanks Harry. But isn't it just weird? I mean at Hogwarts, remember the time they thought we were a couple and now… apparently we are back together again. I don't get it – why can't a girl and a guy be just great friends? Or best friends in our case?"

"You know do Hermione that I am _the_ Harry Potter. I will always have a colourful love life according to the newspapers. I swear, if I went to a restaurant with a guy and gave him a friendly hug – the papers next day will say that I'm bloody gay."

"Yes Mr. Harry Potter. I am quite aware of this fact. Rest assured, if the rumour that you are gay ever comes up, I will do my best to encourage it," Hermione said with an grin. Harry returned Hermione's remark with an evil smirk. 

"Well, I wouldn't really want that now would I?" And with that, Harry kissed Hermione fully on the lips. Shrieks could be heard around them. Harry was quite surprised by his own action but Hermione didn't seem to object. He backed off a bit to look at Hermione's reaction. To his surprise, she just smiled.

"Wow, did you see the lights and the flashes?" asked Hermione.

"You mean the bells and whistles you heard while I kissed you?" asked Harry.

"_Right _Harry. You know what I mean. Now everyone will think we really are a couple."

"Well Hermione, I have you know that there are many girls out there who would love to be in your shoes. I am quite popular with the ladies."

Hermione snorted. 'When did he become so cocky?' thought Hermione. 'Ok, so I know he's just joking but really, what's gotten into him lately?'

Hermione didn't reply out loud so Harry continued. "Think of it this way Hermione. You're just doing me a favour. Everyone will think that you're my girlfriend and my fans won't bug me as much."

"Oh, so I actually mean nothing to you! Nice to know Harry," said Hermione, pretending to look hurt but the huge smile on her face betrayed her.

Harry simply smiled and gave Hermione a bear hug. Then he whispered in her ear, "Thanks Hermione. I owe you one."

'You bet that you do buddy,' thought Hermione.

******

'Can you get the papers dear?' asked Mrs. Weasley.

Ron, who had just woke up and came down the kitchen, sleepily handed the newspapers to his mother. Just as his mother took the papers, Ron snatched them back. The title caught his eye.

"HARRY POTTER REUNITES WITH SCHOOL SWEETHEART"

"WHAT? Harry and …HERMIONE?" cried Ron.

He fainted.

At first Mrs. Weasley thought something very horrible happened to Harry and Hermione. She looked very pale as she tried to revive her son. He didn't seem to response to her slaps so she placed him on the couch. Then, she returned to the kitchen and picked up the newspaper. Taking in deep breaths, Mrs. Weasley was prepared to take in whatever information the newspaper provided about Harry and Hermione. She had a very grim and determined look on her face but nothing could prepare her for what she read. She could have died from laughter. 

Ron, who apparently could withstand the hard slaps his mother gave him in attempt to revive him, was not immune to the booming laughter of his mother from the kitchen. He was shocked at first, then he became very embarrassed. 'I'm never going to live this down! Thank goodness Fred and George aren't here right now,' thought Ron.

Ron collected himself and went back upstairs to take a cold shower. He thought it was best to give his mom some time to calm herself down.

******

"Do you think that Hermione girl is really Harry's girlfriend? I mean look at her, she's not _that_ pretty!" 

"I don't know, I heard that she was very smart at Hogwarts. She was suspected for using a Love potion on Viktor Krum before too!"

"Really? Hmph, why is that not surprising? What a …scarlet woman!"

Hermione, who was sitting not too far away in the stands, watching Harry's practice smiled at this. 'Scarlet woman? That's so… _Ron_. *sigh* After all those years, I can't believe I still miss him.'

'Why do you make me feel this way Ron?'

****

A/N: AHHHH! This chapter took forever and I don't like it that much. Hmmm, please R/R! Should I even continue this? Should I just leave Ron out of the picture? Help me! Tell me! Leave me a message (a review would be nice!). Thanks!


	4. With This Ring

****

Chapter Four: With This Ring

****

Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling? Nope. Therefore, I own nothing! 

****

A/N: UGH! I don't like my story anymore! Peeps, do you think I should continue this fan fiction? Please… review or something! Tell me… I need to know if people like it or not! I'm so insecure if you know what I mean…

__

"With this ring I promise I'll always love you, always love you…" – The Platters

"Hey Hermione, come over here!" cried Harry from his kitchen. Hermione was over for tea. They had decided to poke fun out of their "relationship" and kept tabs of where they have been and recorded which newspapers had the best pictures and articles of the two. They never had to look through the paper – for the fifth straight day they were on the front page of the "Entertainment" section in every paper. In fact, they've even been on the front main page twice. The "couple" was taking this newspaper project very seriously, though they had plenty of fun reading and commenting on the articles. They had already broken-up, gotten engaged, and married secretly three times. Hermione has also been declared pregnant because she was wearing a slightly baggy sweatshirt one-day. The articles averaged to about 1 scrapbook a day; hence they have a total of 5 scrapbooks of articles up to date. They figure this was something they could laugh over when they are old and tell their grandchildren. 

"Aha, I'm pregnant again eh? And, what's this… with twins? Gred and Forge? Goodness, where did they even come up with those names! Gee Harry, how much sex are we having?"

"Not enough if you ask me."

Hermione looked shocked at Harry. Harry had his goofy smile on again and looked back at her determinedly. Within seconds, the pair burst out laughing.

"Harry! You're talking like a horny teenager!"

"Mind you, I'm also happen to be a very handsome and famous horny teenager"

"Let's not forget modest," said Hermione sarcastically. 

The pair burst out laughing once again. Both Harry and Hermione having been spending a lot of time with each other and their friendship was at its best. They also made daily public appearances, and tried to see if they could trick the media and go to public places without being spotted. It was a challenge they took on enthusiastically. Of course, since they were always together, their "relationship" seemed very real. Little did they know that they weren't the only ones keeping tabs on their outings. 

******

"Hey Ron, have you read today's paper? Hermione is pregnant!" asked Fred.

Ron, who was drinking some orange juice, spilled the whole cup on his shirt instead. He looked white. "S..s…so?"

"Gee Ron, you really don't care?" teased George.

"Oh yah, I forgot, you have a girlfriend! What's her name? Macy? Tracy?" added Fred.

"FRED! Her name is Stacy! She's a supermodel. Besides, I… I couldn't care less about Hermione and Harry's baby either," replied Ron, although none of what he said was convincing.

"Correction: babies. Plural, with a 's'," said George.

"SOMEBODY CATCH HIM!" cried Mrs. Weasley. THUD! BOOM!CRASH! 

"Oops. Too late," said Fred who had a smile on his face. The twins and Mrs. Weasley was looking down at Ron's fainted figure. 

*******

"Well, Harry, today the last day before I have to go back to work. Where should we go today?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know… would you like to go dancing?" 

"Dancing? But we already went dancing! Come on, we want to make it entertaining for them! Let's have an affair!"

"An affair! You want to get rid of me already? What about "our child"?

Hermione smiled. Harry looked cute when he was trying to be serious. 'This whole relationship is a huge joke! It's weird though because sometimes it feels so real…in a friend-ish way… I hope,' thought Hermione. Hermione continued to smile as she listened to Harry ramble on about "their family" and which college Gred and Forge were going to…

Meanwhile, back at the Burrow, Ron was once again the center of attention. Or rather, he was the center of a joke. 

"Tell me again Ronnikins, why _did_ you faint?" asked Fred.

"Fred! I'm 25 for bloody sake! No more Ronnikins! And I told you, I… ate something that did something funny to me," said Ron.

"Hmm, I'm sure… but I got a better reason," George said, "You couldn't stand the fact that Hermione and Harry are going out."

"Don't be so proud of yourself George, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Ron and the twins turned around to see that it was Ginny who had spoken. Certainly, not far from her was Ryan who had a huge smile plastered on his face. Ron decided to attack the newest member of the Weasley family.

"What are you smiling about Ryan? I can kick you out of this house you know!" said Ron. Ginny gave Ron a swift kick and hit his shins. 

"Sorry," said Ron meekly. "Umm, I'll be meeting Stacy now. I'll see you guys later."

*******

"Ron! There you are, honey!" said Stacy. She gave Ron a small peck on the cheek. "Oh, help you carry my purchases." Ron looked at all the shopping bags. There were tons! It wasn't a huge problem though because he was a wizard, but it helped him realize how _stupid_ his girlfriend actually was. In fact, she had no personality either. 

"Of course dear. I hope you had fun today. So, where to for dinner?"

"Umm, I was thinking about that too… how about that restaurant Harry Potter and what's-her-face went to the other day?"

"Hermione."

"Oh, is that what the restaurant's called? Excellent. Off to Hermione's then," declared Stacy.

"No no no! Harry and Hermione. Hermione is what's-her-name's name."

"Huh?"

"Never mind Stacy. Let's go to the L'Oignon Géant instead. It's your favourite restaurant, right?"

"Ok!" cried Stacy, before she started giggling weirdly. Suddenly, Ron had not idea why he was here with her in the first place.

*******

"Harry, why don't we go to the L'Oignon Géant?" asked Hermione.

"No! Talk about bad breath. Are you willing to make out with an onion-breath?" cried Harry.

"Well, it depends who it is," said Hermione sheepishly.

"We both know one person that you will for sure…"

"Ron," said Hermione while Harry said "Me" at the same time.

Hermione thought she saw a frown on Harry's face. It was really quick though and before she knew it, Harry got their coats and told her to apparate to the restaurant. 

*******

"Ron, I have something to discuss with you," said Stacy. They had just started on the soup. 

"Umm, okay…" 

"I've been thinking," said Stacy, "I think it's time for us to get married. I mean, I want a family."

Ron choked on the onions in his soup. "WHAT?" He was practically yelling.

"Ron, I never knew you were so excited! I'm so glad because I even picked out the rings today. Here, put this on my finger. Oho, I'm so excited!" cried Stacy.

Ron looked at the huge diamond ring his girlfriend had just shoved into his hand. Then he looked at his girlfriend, who was beaming back at him. "Me… you… family?" Ron couldn't take it anymore. Just when he was about to faint however, his girlfriend squealed, " Omigosh, it's Harry Potter!"

A/N: I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long and that it's not too long. I'm just so busy with school and all. Anyway, the second movie is coming out… I'm so excited! My fellow fanfic readers, please review my story and have an absolutely wonderful weekend! 

[Straight from The Leaky Cauldron, here's an excerpt of the press conference in NYC earlier this week]

****

*TLC*: Can you predict one thing you think will happen to each of your characters in the books? 

EW: She will do something really clever, like she'll be a doctor or something, or she'll be really academic. 

DR: Does it have to be my character? 

****

*TLC*: It can be anything you want. 

DR: I think these two [points at Emma and Rupert, i.e. Hermione and Ron] are going to get together. That's my prediction.

WB Rep: Well Rupert, what do you say to that? 

RG: Yeah, that's what I was going to say as well. I was going to say hope they don't fall for each other. [said in very 'teenager, grossed out by love' way.]

****

*TLC*: But do you think they will?

RG: Yes.

  


I think you all know who EW, DR, and RG are. Anyway, I thought this was so cute. And Dan, I think you read many people's minds!


	5. Together Again

****

Chapter Five: Together Again

****

Disclaimer: I wish Harry Potter was my genius idea. I _wish_. 

****

A/N: OMG! I can't decide! I originally wanted to write a Ron/Hermione fic but now, it seems like it could become a great Harry/Hermione fic. Which one, which one? Should Harry stay as the colossal loner? Well folks, send me an email or give me a review and tell me what you think!

"Omigosh, it's Harry Potter!"

Ron looked around frantically and sure enough, his best friend was standing in front of him, holding _her_ hand. 'This is going to be _interesting_,' thought Ron. 

"Ron! My good buddy! What are you doing here?" asked Harry as he put out his hand for their 'handshake'.

It took Ron awhile to register the fact that he was suppose to return the gesture and shake Harry's hand. However, before his hand touched Harry's, Stacy literally jumped in front of him and shook Harry's hand for him. She was practically drooling. 

"Omigosh! You're Harry Potter! I mean, I finally get to meet you, without the crowds of girls around! I knew dating Ron would pay off! I was starting to become desperate. I was going to _marry_ the guy for goodness sake, thinking you'd probably be the best man," squealed Stacy. (A/N: When I mean squealed, I mean squealed. Stacy has a very high voice.) She was still shaking his hand, although she looked like she wanted to kiss him instead. 

"So you only wanted to marry me to get to know Harry? Why didn't you just … ugh!" said Ron. Stacy just grabbed Harry's head in an extremely forceful way, pulled it to her face and was now giving him a suffocating smooch. 

Ron turned _really_ red. Oh boy, was he embarrassed. His girlfriend was using him and he found out in front of Harry, who, in return was with the girl he… _loved_. Ron stormed out of the restaurant until he reached a bench in the park by the restaurant and sat down, head in his hands. 

__

Meanwhile, back at the restaurant…

Harry was not the only one surprised of course. Hermione wasn't prepared to find Ron at the restaurant, but when she did, she found herself surprisingly calm. That of course was until she saw Stacy. She grabbed Harry's hand as he walked over to greet Ron. Hermione had let Harry do the talking while she observed Ron and the expressions on his face. She was quite pleased to see him frown a bit when he saw her holding Harry's hand. 'Maybe Ron doesn't believe everything he reads about in the papers,' Hermione had thought. At the moment though, Hermione felt really sorry for Ron. He always had such bad luck with girls. 'Even with me, who loved him more than any of other girls,' thought Hermione. With a sigh, she left the restaurant to find Ron. It was time the two finally talk to each other, and hopefully, start new. _Just _as friends of course. 

Harry on the other hand was utterly helpless. The girl was so clingy; she was like super glue. He was about to grab hold onto Hermione for help when the girl attacked him. He thought the girl was about to bite his head off or something. When he finally broke Stacy's grip, he saw Hermione walking out the door. With a defeated sigh, he turned to face Stacy, hoping to get rid of her. Before he had time to do anything though, Stacy attacked him again. This time, she _playfully_ pinched his ass. **Ouch!** Poor, poor Harry.

********

"Ron?" asked Hermione.

Ron, who still had his head in his hands, looked up. 'Now what?'

"Look Hermione, I don't need you to tell me what a loser I am. I know that already," said Ron.

Hermione gave Ron an evil glare. "Well, thanks for the warning _Ron_, I was going to give you a 10 minute speech on what a loser you are and why you'll never find a girl. Really, you are unbelievable! I came over to see if you're all right. Besides, I thought we were friends. I do care about you, you know." 

Ron suddenly regretted what he had get said. "I'm sorry Hermione. I just thought you were still mad at me. You care about me? Really?" asked Ron.

Hermione gave Ron a small smile. "Of course I care about you, silly!"

"The same way you care for Harry?" asked Ron, almost hopefully.

Hermione, for once, had no response. After a few moments of silence, she finally managed to say, "I don't know." Ron didn't pursue the subject after that. Hermione sat down beside Ron and they both sat there silently, just enjoying each other's company, which they both had sorely missed. 

*******

Hermione walked into her office. She was glad to have the week off and now that it was over, she was glad to be back. Seven years of the same routine is hard to break. Luckily, during her week off, she had plenty of things to keep her busy.

"Hermione! Looking good! Noticed you had a _very_ busy week huh?" teased Bryan, one of her male colleagues.

The witch gave him a cheeky smile. "Get back to work Bryan!" was her reply.

"I love you too Hermione!" said Bryan as he stepped back into his own office. Hermione couldn't help but smile. As soon as she entered her office however, she noticed that it was a mess. Due to the fact that Hermione was at her office more than she was anywhere else, she had all her mail delivered to her office. During the week off, Hermione had received tons of Howlers, which had exploded because they were left unopened for so long. Her office was also full of rodents, because apparently, howlers and bubotuber pus wasn't enough for fans anymore. 

Hermione spent the entire morning cleaning up her office and sorting out her mail. By the time lunch came along, she was exhausted. Her boss had already gave her some files to sort through she decided to buy take-out and get started. She had just started on her salad when someone knocked on her office door. It was Ron. 

"Umm, hi Hermione. I was wondering if we could have lunch together. I mean, we haven't seen each other for so long and yesterday just didn't seem right to catch up," said Ron.

Hermione looked down at her salad. "Well, I do have some files to get through and I haven't done anything this morning since I was busy sorting through junk mail. Maybe next time. Sorry Ron."

"Well, if you don't mind, maybe I can help you out," said Ron. He looked at Hermione hopefully.

It took Hermione a few seconds to consider his offer. She _did_ want to catch up with Ron and have him back in her life again. "Okay," said Hermione. Ron smiled. "However, if you are late getting back to work, it's not my fault."

"No problem," replied Ron. "So, where should we start?"

Hermione was wondering if he meant work or their personal life. "Hmm, good question. Why don't we get you something to eat first, then while eat, we can talk. Afterwards, you can help me sort out some files. Since you're helping me, it'll be done much faster."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Great." It was then that Ron took a good look at the files she was pointing at. There were _a lot _of files. "Hermione? Why don't you get yourself a secretary?"

Hermione gave Ron a look that clearly told him that the reason was obvious. Ron thought he had said something wrong. "Well, I have a certain way of doing things. If I have to monitor the way my secretary does everything, why don't I just do things myself?"

"But you could always train him/her in the beginning, and afterwards, he/she'll know what to do."

"No, they won't. They'll still pester me with details, so why bother? Besides, I will know for sure were everything is that way."

"Ah, okay. (ahem) So… besides your work, have you dated often these past seven years?" asked Ron, hoping to change the subject.

"No."

"Oh."

"I've been really busy."

"Oh, yes, I've heard about a few of the cases you've won. So, no one significant in your life all these years?"

"No, Ron. Now that you've pestered me with my non-existent love life, it's your turn. Anyone in the seven years that you even considered marrying?"

"No Hermione. I never found anyone whom I thought I could marry."

"So you have never been in love?"

Ron took awhile to think of what she just said. Then slowly, Ron exclaimed, "No. There was someone who I was in love with. Actually, I still love her."

Hermione stiffened. "Oh really? So what happened?" asked Hermione, as casually as she could. 

"We had a fight. She's a bit of the stubborn type, but that's one of the reasons I love her and well, she wouldn't let me explain."

Hermione snorted. "That is so typical of you, Ron. Blame it on the girl. She won't let you explain. Poor Ronnie!"

Ron didn't know what to say. "Well Hermione, I have you know that I am not blaming our problems on you! I can't believe this. I thought after all these years that you'd finally let me explain. Good-bye Hermione. I hope you're happy with Harry." Ron left Hermione's office and slammed the door behind her. 

Hermione was in a state of shock. 'Our problems? What? Ron still loves me? I'm with Harry? Oh, I need another week off!'

AN: I finally finished! Yay! Review review! =) Thanks to those extremely special people who reviewed before! I LOVE YOU for that! 


	6. Murder, She Said

****

Chapter Six: Murder, She Said

****

Disclaimer: HAHAHAH! Do I even need this? I mean if you think I own anything… you're crazy! (But it's okay, I'm crazy too! =)

****

A/N: Who should it be? The question still stands! Harry… or Ron? I've gotten 3 responses to this matter and they point to Harry. Well, you'll just have to read this chapter and decide again ok? (Hint: Give Ron a chance too). Remember to tell me what you think via _review_ or _email_. Thanks. As the reader, your opinion matters a LOT to me! 

'Another thankless day of work,' thought Hermione. She began to wonder how she ever got all those things done in one day before her holiday. 'Man, why did I take that week off? I can't believe how much catching up I have to do! I'll have to work twice as hard as I did before, and that's not even humanly possible!'

"Hermione? You okay in there?" asked someone outside her office.

Hermione, who was sitting at her office desk, complaining to herself after finishing her notes on the cases, looked up to find one of her colleagues, Bryan, by the door poking his head in.

"Fine, just perfectly fine," said Hermione, somewhat sarcastically.

"Good." Hermione stared at him. Bryan cleared his throat. "Anyway, do you still have any problems with your letters? I mean, your _fan mail_?" asked Bryan.

"Well, it's a pain but I'm ok with it. Thanks by the way. You must have had a hard time explaining the explosions in my office. I'm so glad you're here. Nice to have another wizard in the place."

"Oh, no problem. All I did was lock the door and put a soundproof charm on your office. I made sure no one needed to go in your office, which wasn't hard because everyone knows how _prissy_ you get when someone touches your stuff."

"I do not get prissy! I just don't understand why people take things without asking, and not putting them where they found it after they use it. It's impolite and annoying."

"You're just prissy." At this point, Hermione shot Bryan a deadly glare. "Did I say prissy?" said Bryan quickly. Hermione maintained the 'glare'. Bryan cleared his throat again and changed the subject. 

Ahem. "So, are you really going out with Harry Potter? Or have you guys broken up?" asked Bryan.

"Well, Harry is a really good friend of mine."

"I think you guys look great together." Hermione blushed. "You guys have been friends for a while right?"

"Yeah. Since first year at Hogwarts," replied Hermione.

"Wow. Did you guys date at Hogwarts too?"

"Bryan, I never said Harry and I are dating. Anyway, during our years at Hogwarts, I was dating someone else."

"I see. So are you and Harry dating now?"

"I'm not sure. Why are you so interested anyway?"

Suddenly, Bryan turned a bright red. "Well, actually, I wanted to, umm, ask you out for dinner?" said Bryan, with a nervous grin.

Hermione didn't answer. This was the first time in seven years that she ever got asked out. (Harry was different, they went out as friends, or at first anyway.) Suddenly, images of her "dates" with Harry flooded her mind. She had so much fun. Harry was a great guy to be around with. Then, there was Ron. Their dates back at Hogwarts were a lot of fun too. Of course the recent encounter with Ron was fresh in her mind. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she forgot Bryan was there, still waiting for her answer.

"Umm, Hermione? Hello? Earth to Hermione!" cried Bryan, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bryan. I'm just… not ready to date yet. I have a few problems I still have to sort out. Umm, thanks for asking though. I wouldn't mind going with you as a friend if you can't find anyone."

"Well, don't worry about me. I'm sure Emi would love to go with me. See you later Hermione," said Bryan, with a slight bitterness in his tone.

'I guess he doesn't get turned down often. He's nice and handsome, but his ego is way too big,' thought Hermione. With another sigh, Hermione got her suitcase and prepared to go home. When she reached the door with her hand on the handle, she turned her head quickly to make sure everything was in order. Suddenly, the door jerked open. 

"Ron! I… I didn't expect to see you so soon. I… well… I just thought… I," said Hermione, all too quickly.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you."

"Ah… okay. I'm listening."

"Umm, you want to go somewhere to get a drink first?"

"Sure. Umm, you know what? Come in and we'll go to the _Leaky Cauldron_."

"Ok."

Hermione quickly locked the door and apparated to the _Leaky Cauldron_ with Ron. They found seat at the corner and ordered their drinks.

"Ok. The thing is, I talked to Harry today and he said that you guys aren't really going out and I got my facts all mixed up. Is that right Hermione? Is this true?"

Hermione looked at Ron. She honestly didn't know what the answer was but since Harry said they weren't, then she could only guess that they weren't.

"Yes Ron, it's true."

A look a relief could be seen on Ron's face. He was absolutely glowing. He grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Good! The thing is Hermione, I've loved you all along and I never did stop loving you. I tried because I thought you'll never forgive me but it didn't work! I've been miserable without you Hermione. I'm sorry for what I did earlier and whatever I did wrong but I really am sorry. I love you Hermione, please believe that I do." Ron was blushing a bit but nonetheless happy that he said all that he wanted to say. He patiently waited for Hermione's response, while holding her hand.

Hermione was lost at sea. She had no idea that Ron loved her all these years and she was miserable because she thought he wasn't. However, what confused her most was that she wasn't really that excited about it. It seemed that when she finally decided to let go, Ron comes back and messes with her mind, not to mention her heart _again_. 'I guess I'm never going to understand love' thought Hermione.

"Ron, I don't know what to say. I've been very miserable these past years, because I thought you didn't love me. Why didn't you look for me all these years Ron? Why did you laugh when I told you I loved you during our graduation dance?"

Ron smiled at her sheepishly. "You never gave me a chance. You ran away every time I approached you and Harry told me that you were still very upset. Then I never worked up the nerve to explain to you. Besides, I didn't know what happened until after."

"What do you mean you didn't know? Why did you laugh Ron? After all these years, I deserve to know Ron!" said Hermione dangerously.

"It was Fred and George," said Ron, with his hands in the air, as if he was surrendering, "The stupid gits saw me looking kind of nervous and decided to give me hand by placing a cheering charm on me. They completely over did the charm at the most inappropriate time too. I actually didn't find out until a year ago when they got really drunk on my birthday."

Hermione sat there, looking perplexed. Her years of misery was due to a stupid cheering charm. Sort of ironic actually. "I'm going to kill Fred and George," muttered Hermione. Ron smiled. 

"Good," said Ron, smiling at Hermione and rubbing her hand gently with his thumb. Hermione smiled back at Ron. It had taken seven years but she finally found out the truth. She wasn't rejected after all! Suddenly, it felt right to be with Ron, holding his hand. God she missed him so much!

"So, you want to go now?" asked Ron.

"Now what? Where?"

"To the Burrow of course"

"The Burrow? Ron, I don't understand."

Ron chuckled, then he smiled. "To kill Fred and George of course!"

A/N: I've noticed that my titles are really misleading. I'm sorry for the short chapter but I'm not done with it yet! Ron and Hermione are together, for now anyway. I'm going to work on that, and please tell me if Ron is working with this fic or if it should be Harry. My theory is I should at least give Ron sometime with Hermione, to be fair to him. Anyway, thanks for reading my story and please review! (Special shout to Twilight Fantasy for being an extremely cool and faithful reviewer. Please read her story "Hairy Harry". Of course, a great big THANK YOU to all the other very special people who reviewed too! Thanks again!)


	7. Off to the Burrow We Go

__

Just Another Victim of Love

****

Chapter 7: Off to the Burrow We Go!

****

Disclaimer: Not mine! (Short and straight to the point, non?)

****

A/N: *Sigh* I'm beginning to really hate my title. It sounds so corny! I'm also very sorry for not updating for SO long! Anyway, back to the story. Hmm, the whole Ron and Hermione thing was a bit rushed in the last chapter huh? Well, do keep it in mind that their relationship was put on hold for seven years so when the time was right (i.e. they both were available) Ron decided to "pounce" and grab onto Hermione before he lost her again. Also, for those who might be curious, though I believe no one has asked me yet, why were Fred and George at the graduation dance when they have graduated already? The answer to that is simple really; the families of the graduates were invited to the dinner, then left so the graduates could enjoy their last dance together as a class or year. Being the devils they were, Fred and George sneaked into the dance to cause chaos and test their new products. 

***********

Hermione looked around. The familiar lopsided house greeted her in the same fashion it did seven summers ago. God did she miss the Burrow! For some strange reason, she felt like she was home. Hermione suddenly noticed that Ron was staring at her, with his oh-so-cute grin and a sort of amused look on his face. 

"What?" asked Hermione, giving Ron one of her "glares" again.

"Hey, hey, hey! Relax ok? We don't want your pretty face to be stuck like that now do we?" said Ron, in a teasing manner.

"Shut up Ron!"

"What?" said Ron, as innocently as he could. Then he added, "I'm just glad that you seem happy to be here, at the Burrow."

"Oh, I am. It's been awhile huh?"

"Yeah, it has. The place was different without you Hermione." Hermione blushed at this.

"Oh shut up Ron. The place was fine without me before I met you and Harry and it looks fi –" 

"Hermione!" Before she knew what was happening, Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione one of her famous bone-crushing hugs.

"Oof! Umm, glad to see you too Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione said to the mother of the seven red-haired children.

"Hermione dear! Did we miss you at the Burrow! It's so nice to see you here again," said Mrs. Weasley. Hermione was pleased to hear this, until she added, "with Ron." Hermione blushed again and Ron took the opportunity to hold her hand. Mrs. Weasley positively beamed. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed two identical red-haired figures trying to tiptoe out of the yard. 

"Fred, George! How nice to see you two again! Why, I haven't seen you two for ages! You guys aren't going anywhere now are you?" asked Hermione, in a manner which teachers talked to guilty students.

"Umm, of course not Hermione," said George. The two undoubtedly knew that Hermione knew about the cheering charm at the graduation. Fred decided to act innocent anyway. "Yea, so we were just trying to see if we could leave the yard, without you noticing of course, to, umm, leave you alone with mum and Ron."

"Oh, I see. Thanks for being so _considerate_," said Hermione icily.

"Yea, so as we were saying… We'll leave you there alone now. I'm sure we'll be able to catch up later," said George in a hurry, obviously hoping to get away from Hermione as soon as possible. 

"Oh no, that's not necessary. I would like a word with you two." Fred and George gulped. Hermione gave a small shattered laugh. "Boys, it's not like I'm going to _kill_ you or anything. You two have behaved yourselves haven't you? Done nothing that would upset_ me _in the slightly way, in the last, say, seven years?" asked Hermione.

"No, Hermione, of course not!" said Fred, who tried laugh it off but ended up delivering a guilty sort of giggle. 

"Okay then, you may go. However, if I find out anything that you two have done that would have caused me misery, you two aren't going to be very comfortable, you hear?" Hermione made her point very clear. 

By the time Hermione finished her last sentence, Fred and George bolted out of the yard. Obviously, they thought that she was going to hex them any second. When her turned around to face Mrs. Weasley and Ron again, she noticed that the mom of seven had a look of amusement and curiosity on her face. Ron on the other hand chuckled. 

"You're pretty and smart, but you got a really scary side too. It's no wonder that I love you!" said Ron. Hermione blushed again and simply took Ron's hand. "Let's go." Ron smiled. 

"Oh, demanding too huh? I like," said Ron, giving Hermione the grin and the waggling eyebrows. She tried to give him a stern look but only managed to do so for a second then burst into a huge smile. With Ron in tow, Hermione walked towards the Burrow feeling much happier than she had in a long while.

******

Harry had just apparated into the front yard of the Burrow. From the note he had received from Ron just a while ago, he knew that Ron and Hermione had patched things up. He was torn between being happy for his best friend(s) and disappointed for himself. Slowly but surely, he walked towards the door. Hermione, who had spotted Harry from the window, ran to the door and flung it open.

"Harry! You're finally here!" said Hermione enthusiastically, while giving her best friend a big hug.

"Hermione! As much as I love you…" Ron gave Harry an evil glare, "…as a friend, and the fact you give wonderful hugs, you can get off me now. It's not like you haven't seen me for years and years. I saw you just two days ago" reminded Harry.

"Well then, I'm in a touchy mood today! Besides, I think you deserve a big hug. What would Ron and I do without you? Why, I don't think you'll be talking to each other without you!" said Hermione, crushing Harry even more. He didn't mind the hug, but the words stung. 'Help them?' Hermione loosened her grip on Harry.

"Well dear," said Ron while putting his arms around Hermione from behind so she would release Harry, "if you feel touchy, you can always touch me. Anytime." Ron snuggled his face in Hermione's neck. 

Harry felt extremely uncomfortable. It wasn't because his best friends were together but he was beginning to feel something for Hermione. To cover up his slight bitterness to Ron, he coughed loudly, put on his silly grin and said that perhaps they could get a drink before he gagged. The couple thought he was joking of course, but Harry thought that if he didn't get a drink soon, he really would be sick. 

******

"So Ryan, what do you do for a living again?" asked Harry. The Weasley family, minus the three oldest children, along with Hermione, Harry and Ryan were sitting around the table in the yard for a mini feast. Not surprisingly, Fred and George chose to sit at the opposite end of where Hermione was sitting. 

"Well, I'm a plumber," said Ryan.

"Really? A plumber huh? Interesting…" said Harry looked away. 'Ginny married a plumber?'

"I know what you're thinking Potter! Ryan owns a muggle plumbing company but sometimes he works as well because… well even I don't know why!" said Ginny, defending her husband. Then she added, "Not everyone is a big-shot Quidditch star like you Mr. Potter."

Harry felt a little embarrassed and looked at Hermione. She smiled back at him and him smiled back. Ron was furious. He tightened his grip on Hermione's waist to pull her closer. To Harry's dismay, she snuggled herself closer to Ron, leaning on his chest. Ron looked at Harry with a smirk, as if trying to challenge him to do something about it. Hermione, who was completely unaware of the feud that was boiling between her boyfriend and best friend reached across the table to grab Harry's hand to give him an affectionate squeeze. It was Harry's turn to smile.

****

A/N: Do I see a love triangle forming? LOL! I hope so. Anyway, I apologize for such a short chapter even though I didn't update for so long. I promised to update very very soon for the next chapter! Anyway, please review and I'll be grateful forever! Happy holidays everyone! I wish you all the best and enjoy the break guys! Remember to look "Under the Stars". 


	8. The True Meaning of Christmas Chapters

__

Just Another Victim of Love

****

Chapter 8: The True Meaning of Christmas (Chapters)

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, not in a million years, but J.K. Rowling's.

****

A/N: This, my friends, is the Christmas chapter. Beware! By the way, what _is_ the true meaning of Christmas chapters? o_O

*******

Ron was in a very good mood. An extremely marvelous mood. It was Christmas Day and Ron and Hermione had decided to spend the night alone. Which meant no Harry, just Hermione to himself and of course no Harry.

"Hermione! We have got to get to the Burrow! Mom's a bit pissed off that we are not spending the entire evening with the whole family so if we don't get there soon, she's going to lecture me for the rest of my life. She'll do it to you too you know. She considers you family!" shouted Ron from the couch. Hermione was still getting ready in her room for the nice dinner they were planning to have afterwards. They were going to the L'Oignon Géant. 

"Good things come to those who wait Ron. Be patient. Besides, she won't lecture me. I'm considered _like_ family, but I'm not officially part of the family. I'm very safe," replied Hermione while applying her make-up.

"Well, you know as well as I do that you'll be a Weasley in the near future," said Ron with a smile. Hermione wasn't there to see him of course, but he smiled anyway. 

"Yes, so you've heard about my engagement to Percy huh?" asked Hermione. She waited for his response, but instead she heard a huge thud. Something big had fallen. "Ron, you haven't dropped the presents have you? The tea set for your mother is made of glass you know!" She waited for a response. Still no answer. "Ron?" Silence. "RON!"

Hermione ran down the hall to the living room of her flat, with one earring on, almost tripping on her dress. She found Ron's fainted figure lying on the floor right by the couch. "Ron, RON! Wake up! Ron, you silly goof wa- AHH!" A pair of strong arms had pulled Hermione down to the floor. She was now right on top of Ron. 

"You idiot! You scared me to death! Oh, you could have been hurt. Seriously. Don't you dare do that again!" Hermione said, while attempting to get off of Ron. Ron, who still had his hands gripped around her wrists, smirked when she gave up, settling for straddling him on her knees. 

"Hermione, relax. I'm ok! It was only a joke. Besides, you getting married to Percy was worse than my joke," replied Ron. He was really getting _too_ comfortable in the position. 

"Hmph. Whatever you say Ron. I, on the other hand, must finish getting ready. Let go of me now or I'll hex you."

"Aww, come on Hermione, you look beautiful already. You don't have anyone to impress but me," said Ron.

"Despite what you think Ron, I am not getting ready to impress you." Hermione got up and started to walk back to her room. Only to discover she was standing exactly where she was before. Beside the couch, right next to Ron. Ron slowly got up. 

"What is it darling? Miss me already?" said Ron as he placed his hands around her waist from behind.

"Ron! This is not funny. I have to get ready. Mrs. Weasley will lecture you remember?"

Ron, who was busy kissing Hermione's neck replied with a "mmph" sound.

"Ron! I'm serious. I need to get ready. She pulled Ron's arms away from her waist. She was surprised to find that he did not resist or whine. He just smirked. Hermione ignored him, but discovered that she was still where she was before. 

"Ron! What is going on? Speak up!" demanded Hermione.

Ron, who didn't say a word, nudged his head upward, telling Hermione to look up at the ceiling. There, floating in mid-air, was mistletoe.

"Going somewhere dear?" asked Ron. The smirk he wore was really becoming.

"Ron! I really don't have time f--" Before Hermione could finish, Ron kissed Hermione. At first Hermione was a bit annoyed and wanted to pull back, then she noticed that he tasted really good. Wanting to find out more, Hermione kissed Ron back, trying to discover what exactly she was tasting. After a minute or two when they both needed to breathe, Hermione and Ron, who was more reluctant, pulled away from each other.

"What was that Ron?" asked Hermione.

"A very lovely and passionate kiss that I wouldn't mind repeating again and again?"

"No, Ron. What was that? The taste… it is so familiar…"

"That, darling," said Ron, "is the sweet sweet taste of love. Want more?" Ron leaned in again.

"Ron! No, I want to know what was it!"

"Fine. It's chocolate … and a bit of cinnamon I think."

"Chocolate and cinnamon? I don't have that stuff around… unless… Ron! You didn't!"

"What? It looked really good, just all unwrapped and waiting to be eaten. What could a guy do?"

"It's for your sister! You were suppose to wrap it, not eat it!"

"But it looked so good and – where are you going Hermione?"

Hermione ignored Ron and walked back to her room, only to find that he had already apparated there. 

"Need any help fixing zippers on dresses?"

"Ron! Get out!"

"Or put on any necklaces?"

"Out!" said Hermione as she pushed Ron out of her bedroom door.

"Or help you with -- " Hermione cast a silence spell on Ron. "You stay put on the couch Ron. I'll be done soon if you shut up."

Ron shrugged and walked back to the couch. He found the box of unfinished chocolates and silently continued to finish the box. 

A/N: I know, I know. The ending sucked. The whole thing was weird and sappy. And it was a fairly short chapter. I had to end it somewhere though; I have to go soon. This is only part one of course! I will write more about the happenings at the Burrow later and perhaps the gifts. Hopefully by tomorrow. If not, I promise to write something about New Year's. There will be Harry in the next chappie, I promise! Ok, so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for all the support so far. Happy Christmas/Holidays everyone! 


	9. Guilt and Uncertainties

__

Just Another Victim of Love

****

Chapter 8: Guilt and Uncertainties

****

Disclaimer: How many times do have to say this? Harry Potter is not my idea! I own nothing! However, if Ms Rowling and WB wishes to give me even just 1% of what they earned… I wouldn't mind… ^-^

****

A/N: I know I promise another chapter right after the last one… I'm so sorry! I _really_ have been busy so I apologize to all you wonderful readers a thousand times! Anyway, I originally wrote this just for fun, and mind you, it's still fun to write but I don't think this story is _really_ going anywhere. I don't think I can really handle a lot of chapters… my creativity faucet leaks quite a bit. What I am trying to say is that I am going to end this story soon (I predict by next chapter) and all I can hope for is that I can end it on a good note. Many many thanks to those that have read my story and left a review, it means so much to me to find one! It makes me feel so special! ^^ Wow, I reckon this may be the longest author note yet!

********

"Hermione! Wake up!" 

Hermione stirred in her bed. She thought she had turned off her alarm yesterday, but apparently she forgot to. Hermione lazily reached out her hand then slammed it down to push the snooze button. Only it wasn't the snooze button that she hit. 

"Ow! Hermione, what did you do that for?" asked Ron, who now had his hand on his head, nursing his would-be bruise. Hermione didn't hear him. Instead, she muttered something on the lines of "stupid" and "gahavay." 

Cautiously, Ron tried to shake Hermione's sleeping body. Just a tiny shake. No response. Then a bit harder. He heard a grumble. By then, it was apparent to Ron that drastic measures had to be taken. He tickled her. Hermione jumped and fell out of bed, taking Ron along with her. Ron of course, didn't mind at all, but Hermione was furious.

"Ron! What on earth are you doing in my bedroom! In this hour too! What is wrong with you?" asked Hermione. 

Ron, who thought he was in quite a fix, decided to take a small step away from the grumpy girl before he answered. 

"Umm, ah… well, good morning sweetie!" Ron tried to give her one of his you-know-you-can't-resist-me smiles. Unfortunately, it was the wrong time in the day to try _that _smile.

"RONALD WEASLEY! Are you trying to mock me? Now get out my room before I turn you into a ferret and let that sink into your memory along with Malfoy's," bellowed Hermione. 

Ron was in shock and was a bit confused from Hermione's words ('mock me? Along with Malfoy? Never!'), but he was able to walk out of the room. As he closed the door, he muttered "Women" under his breath and the next thing he knew was that the door had a huge hole in the center. 'That was close!' he thought to himself and decided to silently wait for Hermione to get ready. 'I desperately need to learn to keep my mouth shut!'

Back in the room, Hermione grumpily got up and made her bed. Not that she wasn't happy to see Ron, but she had only four hours of sleep each night since she went back to work from the holidays and she was hoping she would get a whole nine hours or so on the weekend. She only managed six. All of a sudden though, guilt washed over Hermione. She knew very well that Ron only wanted to spend some time with her on the weekend, and they haven't seen each other (in person, floating face via fire does not count) since that fateful night. Besides, Hermione was leaving for a business trip to Hong Kong in a few days and she wouldn't be able to see him for another week. Hermione half dragged herself to the bathroom and turned on the tap. She need to wake up and it seemed that the only way for her to do so was to take a nice long shower. 

********

For the first Saturday in many months, Harry had a day off. Quidditch matches were often held on Saturdays because many people were off for the weekend, therefore they were able to come and watch the mid-afternoon matches. On this rare Saturday off, Harry was walking around the mall, hoping to find the right gift for Hermione. Well, actually it was for both Hermione _and_ Ron. He witnessed the event and he was also the first to give his blessing.

__

"…9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" Everyone was wishing everyone else a "Happy New Year" at the Burrow. Once again, the Weasley's were hosting the New Year's Eve party. Harry was standing beside Hermione, with Ron on the other side of her. Hermione and Ron shared a brief kiss and then she turned to give Harry a hug and a peck on the cheek. Before he really got his arms around her, she let go of him and turned back to Ron. Ron all of a sudden gave Harry a wink, which of course he did not understand what it was about. If anything, Ron would probably have been a bit peeved. Harry, however, didn't have to wait long to figure out what Ron had in mind. Looking at Hermione straight in the eye, Ron took her hands and spoke these words:

"Hermione, this past month has been the happiest time of my life. This is the first New Year's that we celebrated together, with our families and as a couple and I hope that this one will be something we can always remember. Something we can tell our grandchildren. Hermione," said Ron, pausing so Hermione, Harry and everyone else in the room can hold on to their breath as they watch Ron slowly get down on one knee, "will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" 

In the background, a small shriek could be heard from the direction where Mrs. Weasley was standing. Hermione, stood in a daze, her eyes gazed as she stared at Ron and the ring he had produced from his pocket. "Hermione, I want this New Year to the first of many New Years to come, for us. I have always loved you Hermione and I always will. Let me ask you again," said Ron, with a small smile on his face, "will you marry me?" The words seemed to wake Hermione up from her daze and she spoke the words Harry didn't want to hear. "Yes! Yes, Ronald Weasley, I'd love to marry you!" With that said, Hermione grabbed Ron and hugged him, then gave him a nice long kiss. Harry was feeling queasy as he watched. However, he was surprised that he was able to clap as the silence was broken and everyone began to cheer for the newly engaged couple. Harry watch Ron slip the ring on Hermione's finger and watched them stare into each other's eyes. 'That could have been me…'

Harry was getting a bit frustrated. He had spent the day looking for something for his best friends, but he had found nothing. He had no idea how hard it was to search for a wedding gift. He, of course, was to the best man. Now that Ron was engaged to Hermione, Ron's attitude was a lot more cheerful and he no longer treated Harry as if he was trying to steal Hermione away from him. Harry on the other hand, was not sure if that was what he wanted to do. In the week following Ron's proposal, Harry experienced quite a few of different emotions. He was first disappointed, sad, angry, confused and finally, he was able to be slightly happy for his best friends. With a defeated sigh, Harry apparated to meet Ron and Hermione at Three Broomsticks for a drink. 

*******

"Harry! Over here!" said a very familiar voice. Hermione was sitting at table by herself, waving frantically at Harry. He wouldn't have missed her even if the place was packed like sardines. The (darn) diamond ring on her hand caught the light and was shining very brightly. Harry strolled over to the table and Hermione got up to give him a quick hug. 

"Hey Hermione," Harry said. Looking around the pub he added, "Where's Ron?"

"That childish boyfriend of mine is at Quality Quidditch Supplies, trying to convince a worker there to allow him to take the Thunderbolt out for a test run."

"Oh really? Well, he could have just asked me," said Harry with a smile. Hermione smiled back at Harry. They had a moment of silence.

"So, you guys have any idea when the big day is?" Harry wanted to break the silence but he silently cursed himself for asking the question. Did he really want to know?

To his relief, Hermione shook her head. "Nope. I don't think we need to rush anything. I waited all my life for this, I won't mind waiting a while longer to make sure that this is going to be perfect," Hermione said seriously.

Harry nodded in response. Then he smiled. "Perfect? Well, we know your wedding can't exactly be perfect with Ron as the groom!" 

Both Harry and Hermione laughed, with Hermione oblivious to the fact that Harry wasn't completely joking about his statement.

"And do I even dare to ask what was so funny?" Ron had joined the table. Harry and Hermione both shook their head, smiling. Ron shrugged.

"Harry. Glad you don't have a game today or we probably won't be able to get together before Hermione leaves for Hong Kong on Tuesday," said Ron.

"Yah. Just like the old times right?"

All three of them nodded. Once again, a weird sort of silence fell upon the group. It's weird how three people who have been best friends for 14 years, suddenly have no idea what to say to each other just because two of them decided to get engaged. 

Ron cleared his throat. "All right, I'll get us drinks. The usual, right guys?" With the nods from Harry and Hermione, Ron left for the counter to order the drinks. Silence remained at the table. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair and Harry absent-mindedly looked around the pub for familiar faces. His fan club was no where in sight to his relief. 

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"You don't think this is a mistake do you?"

Harry tried not to give away anything, but his eyes widened. "What do you mean?" was all he managed to choke out.

"Well, Ron and I just got back together for one month after seven years. I mean, it's not like he's a stranger, I've known him for 14 years, but do you think it's possible that we are rushing things?"

In his mind, Harry had many thoughts going through. He wanted to tell Hermione, desperately, that it was all a mistake, and that she can't possibly marry him after seven years of isolation and that people change, she might not even be in love with him anymore. It was probably lucky that Harry's loyal side kicked in, reminding him that Ron is his best friend, that Ron is a nice guy, and that he truly does love Hermione. As much as he didn't want to admit, Ron is able to make her happy. 

Slowly, Harry managed to string his words together. "No. I don't think so. No Hermione, Ron loves you, and always has, I think you know that. The only question would be… would be if _you _loved him."

At that moment, Ron came back with the drinks and immediately filled Harry and Hermione in about his conversation with Madame Rosmerta. The conversation picked up from there and it seemed more like the old times. However, Harry noticed that Hermione mostly kept silent throughout the whole conversation. He took it as a good sign.

A/N: YAY! Finished! Expect a wedding for the next chapter and the classic… well a classic scene during a wedding of these circumstances. I once again apologize for the delay and hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to all those that reviewed (you are the best!) and please _review_ this chapter as well. As for whom Hermione's going to be with, I think you all have an idea whom it is. I'm just trying to create suspense here. ^^ Once again, PLEASE REVIEW! 

__


	10. Special Message or Author's Note

__

Just Another Victim of Love

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Fanfiction.net or anything else for that matter really, but my own opinion and ideas. 

****

Author's Note: Hey y'all! Anyway, I have a rant to make. That's right. **_A RANT_**! It's really none of my business since all those who have read my story and reviewed are **so damn nice** (so I'll thank you all right here, right now) but my dear friend _Twilight Fantasy_ got a flame for her story "Under the Stars." In my humblest opinion, I think it is a great fluffy Draco/Hermione story (I know most of my readers are Ron/Hermione so if you don't like the pairing, please keep an "open" mind). Flames are cruel and flamers are crueler. Not everyone is J.K. Rowling but every writer here at FF.Net tries their best to write a story that would make Ms Rowling proud, I'm sure of that. Some may write it for fun and are downright silly but they were written like that on purpose. However, I'm positive that most, if not all, writers are somewhat proud of their story. My point is that ok, so the story was not as good or as well-written as you wished it to be but I'm sure the author appreciates the fact that you read it and gave it a try. If you wish to express your opinion, it is much *nicer* to give constructive criticism to help the author improve, rather than a bash and/or flame. The author would appreciate that, and I'm sure they would be most grateful. Flames are impolite, rude, cruel and it greatly bashes the self-esteem of the author and the confidence he/she had in his/her story, in which I am sure that he/she had poured their heart into. So please, no put-downs ok? I know the world is not a friendly place, but I would appreciate it if FF.NET was kept to be a friendly, POSITIVE place for writers to exchange stories and encourage each other to write. I mean, that's what I thought the purpose of the web site was (I could be wrong… I hope not though!) _BOTTOM LINE_: I encourage every reader/writer to review other people's stories, but if you must review even though you didn't like the story, please, PLEASE write something positive. I don't wish for you to lie… but it is much better if it was constructive criticism, so the author can write a better story that perhaps you would even enjoy reading. I know that there are many critics out there that are cruel and mean in their reviews, but writers here at FF.NET make no profit, as opposed to all the "professional" writers out there. So please, be positive and _encourage_ others to write, NOT _discourage_. 

Phew! Rant over… I think! I would like to ask you all, who have manage to read my whole blurb up there to read my friend's story "Under the Stars" and tell her what you think. I'm sure you'll find the story to be neat. If you don't like certain parts, go ahead and tell her how she can improve. She'll like positive criticism and it'll help her gain confidence in her story. I don't think she knows how much potential the story has, or how good it is already! ^ ^ If you have time, maybe you can leave your mark in other writer's pages, giving them positive feedback and advice to improve (if it is necessary). I mean, as a fanfic writer myself, I know how it feels to receive positive feedback from others. It's really an amazing feeling; it really does bring a smile to a fellow writer's face.

If you have anything to say about my opinion here, feel free to "review" and tell me what you think. I am not here to bash other writers, readers, reviewers and _even _flamers, I'm just hoping that I bring across the point that there is no need to be cruel here. We all want to have a good time writing and reading; to enjoy ourselves and share what we think or would like to take place in the world of Harry Potter. Nothing has to get ugly. Help keep this a positive place. I don't mean to offend anyone, I just want to bring a point across. My only fear is that people will misunderstand my message. I only hope that everyone has a good time reading stories here ok? I guess it's much easier to keep to my own business and just worry about my own hide but hey, if friends don't stuck up for one another, who would? ^^ 

KEEP FANFICTION.NET A POSITIVE, ENJOYABLE PLACE!

Thank you for your time. 

Sincerely, 

jd 


	11. Or Forever Hold Your Peace

__

Just Another Victim of Love

****

Chapter 10: Or Forever Hold Your Peace…

****

Disclaimer: No, I do not own HP or anything of the sort, except for my ideas. 

****

A/N: It's been three weeks since the last chapter. I just hope I can end this story on a good note. Here goes nothing…

********

"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace…" spoke the Minister. No sound was heard as everyone held his or her breaths. Of course no one was going to object; no one _dared_ to…

"_NO_!" Suddenly, the doors of the church burst open, flooding the church with a blinding light. A man burst down the aisle and headed towards the shocked bride and groom. 

"I do! I object! They are not in love!" accused the intruder, who had strangely familiar messy jet-black hair and sparking green eyes. The church was completely silent and still.

It was the bride who spoke first. Her curly brown locks were styled and tiara was neatly tucked in it, which also held her veil. With one clean sweep she took her veil off. "What… what do you mean? We're… we're not in love?" sputtered the bride weakly.

In two quick strides, the intruder grabbed the hands of the bride and pulled her in a tight hug. Then, he kissed her. _Passionately_. And the bride responded with the same passion. 

One look at the groom and one could tell that he was heartbroken. The look in his blue eyes showed that he just had his heart savagely ripped apart, leaving him with nothing. The groom dejectedly looked down at the floor, his hands running through his face and his flaming red hair. Finally, he looked up at his should-have-been bride and his best man, clenched his hands in a fist and raised them, only to drop them again and apparate with a 'POP!'

Silence in the church followed, not to mention a few gasps as the bride and the best man held hands, preparing for worst. Surely, they just made a horrible scene. No one was going to be happy… 

All of a sudden, cheering could be heard and the whole church burst into applause. Then again, it seemed that everyone agreed that the two people who _belong_ together are finally together….

********

"Harry James Potter!" cried a voice from behind him. It was Ginny. 

Harry turned around, with a goofy sort of grin on his face, which was stuck since he woke up from a blissful dream. 

"I was looking for you all over Diagon Alley! I was at the Leaky Cauldron and asked Tom if he saw you but he said that you just…" said Ginny, then she realised that Harry wasn't paying attention at all

"Wipe that smile off your face Potter. I'm speaking to you right now and I ask for your undivided attention!"

At those words, Harry managed to snap out of his daydream temporarily and looked at Ginny. He could not, however, wipe the goofy smile off his face. Then he was off again. 

Ginny just shook her head and took Harry's arm to drag him into the Three Broomsticks. She had a sneaking suspicion that Harry didn't know which _planet_ they were on anyway. 

********

"What do you _mean_ that you don't have a wedding gift for Hermione and Ron?" cried Ginny, as the whole pub turned their heads in their direction. Ginny managed to give everyone an annoyed sort of glare and then continued.

"Harry, the wedding is on SUNDAY! Today is FRIDAY! The rehearsal's _tomorrow_! You are the _best man_! Goodness, I'm glad you're not the ring bearer! You would probably swallow them during the ceremony, thinking they were some sparkly candy or something. Seriously, what have you been doing with your head lately? The wedding is TWO DAYS away for goodness sakes!" bellowed Ginny, who managed to say all that in one big breath, while shaking her hand that showed two fingers. 

Harry, who seemed to be the only one who was unaffected by Ginny's words in the pub, who by the way had inherited Mrs. Weasley's bellowing voice, simply gave Ginny his goofy smile. Then out of the blue, he said, "Maybe I won't need to!" in a cheerful sort of voice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T NEED TO? YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT OUT THERE THIS INSTANT AND GET THEM A GIFT, OR I PERSONALLY WITH STICK THAT THUNDERBOLT OF YOURS UP YOUR DENIÈRE! COMPRENEZ-VOUS?" cried Ginny. She was worse than a howler. 

Poor Harry, who was still replaying his dream, snapped out of his trance right away, and fortunately for him, permanently this time. 'Whoa. French was involved. I really must have really pissed her off. How can Ryan stand her temper?'

"_EXCUSE_ ME?" asked Ginny. Harry did not realize that he had muttered his last thought out loud. 

"Ah… he… he…I mean, I think I'll get them an owl… ummm, they sure are useful and Pig is old now… they would appreciate one they could share together right?" said Harry slowly. Hoping with all his might, he prayed that what he had said would please Ginny and calm her down. For good measure, he gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"Alright then. That sounds good. Now go, go get that ruddy owl and I want you back in 10 minutes. I expect that I'll have to go over many details with you. Goodness, you are the best man and… back in 10 minutes boy!" said Ginny as Harry got up from his seat and headed towards the doors. 

As soon as Harry left the Three Broomsticks, he left out a sigh a relief. He was disappointed that he was snapped out of his dream, but he was also glad at the same time. Goodness, he could not believe that the wedding was in two days and he still didn't have a gift yet. Granted, he was quite busy with Quidditch practice and the playoffs _are _coming. Also, as much as he would love for the events in the dream to come true, a dream _is_ a dream and the rational part of him knew that his chances were slim to none. Besides, if he _were_ to steal Hermione away from Ron, he wouldn't embarrass everyone by waiting until the day of the wedding, would he? Harry shook his head at the thought and proceeded to Eeylops Owl Emporium. He definitely needed something to keep his mind off things. Little did he know that he was going to get exactly that when he left the Emporium ten minutes later…

"Harry Potter! Omigosh, girls, look! It's Harry Potter! Harry! Harry, remember me? I'm Stacy!" cried the ex-"girlfriend" of Ron, who was closely followed by the rest of Harry's fan club. Harry's eyes widened as he stood there for a second in shock. Then, panicking, Harry dashed into the Leaky Cauldron, with Ron and Hermione's owl safely in its cage, and ran into Muggle London. He had no idea that girls could run so fast, especially with those damn high heels. 

It was when he finally successfully caught a taxi that Harry was able to let out a sigh of relief. It was the second time he did that in ten minutes. After he told the driver to drop him off a King's Cross (it was the first destination on his mind as he apparated often so a taxi was unnecessary) he was able to reflect on what had happened. It was a close call, and one of girls almost ripped his shirt off as she ambushed him during a turn around the corner of the alley. He didn't want to know what would have happened if the girls did manage to trap him – he was in such a state of panic and shock that he had totally forgot he could apparate. Cursing his stupidity and women, Harry paid the driver and got out of the cab. He was at King's Cross _already_. So many memories came flooding back in his head, but he didn't stop to reminisce. Those girls were hot on his trial and he knew it.

In the life of the famous Harry Potter, there were only three women that played important roles. Those three women were of course, Mrs. Weasley who was the mother figure; Ginny who course was the sister he never had; and Hermione, one of his best friends and the girl that he (secretly) loved. All his life, Harry had only been close to these three women and he didn't understand why the girls came chasing after him, a few at a time too. Maybe it was that stupid scar on his forehead, or his talent on the Quidditch pitch but there were very few women that Harry ever deeply trusted in. He first discovered this when he began to date Gwen, a few weeks after he made it on the National Team, who was a beautiful, brilliant young witch. At the time, Ginny was just in a horrible "accident" (during a Quidditch match, she was "accidentally" knocked off from her seat and fell forty feet before someone was able to cast a spell and in return caused a cushion effect on her fall). That person turned out to be Ryan, who she is now happily married to, but Harry later discovered that it was Gwen who knocked Ginny off from the top box while she was leaning on the rail, cheering heartily for Harry. Apparently, she thought that Harry and Ginny had something going on behind her back, and she was jealous. She didn't want anyone in the way, and she wanted everyone to know that Harry was hers _only_. That was what Harry hated the most: the girls all wanted him as something they could show off, to prove that they were able to get such a fine catch as Harry Potter, as if he were some _thing _that they possessed. After Gwen, he was never able to find someone he felt he could completely trust and love and inevitably, none of his relationships lasted. When he discovered that he loved Hermione, he was ecstatic because he _knew_ that Hermione wasn't like all the other girls, and he _knew_ that he could trust and love her, for the rest of his life. 

******

"Harry! You are late!" said Ginny, who was the first to spot Harry as he arrived for the rehearsal dinner. 

"Sorry Ginny. I'm just finished Quidditch practice, and came as soon as I could. Wood wouldn't let us off the hook," explained Harry, as he took off his cloak.

"Alright then, hurry and sit over there. The rehearsal is over and we were going to start the dinner without you if you didn't show in five minutes. Mom was worried and Ron looked a bit peeved," warned Ginny, as they both walked over to the table.

"I'm here now, hopefully that's all that matters. And about yesterday, I'm sorry that I didn't go back to the Three Broomsticks. The fan club attacked again and I ran home."

"Yea, I heard them talking when a few of them came in when I left. I knew you were home anyway. You _do_ have that owl now right?" asked Ginny.

"Oh yea, the owl is in my flat. I was so tempted to name it Hedwig the second, but I wasn't sure if Hermione would like that." Harry grinned at Ginny and sat down. Only to see a very mad looking Ron beside him. 

"It's about time you showed up Potter. You missed the rehearsal. You're lucky the best man doesn't really have to do anything but look pretty, standing there." 

Harry gulped. "Well, you know Wood, he wouldn't let me go. I was about to fight him off to let me go, I swear. You know I wouldn't miss this for anything Ron!" He smiled before he continued by saying, "I never knew you thought I look pretty!" as he batted his eyes at Ron.

To Harry's relief, Ron broke into a smile. "Ugh. You? Pretty?" as he made a face. "Just joking mate. You actually have a lot to do. You have to give a speech, serve as the "host"… well, Hermione will fill you in with the details. This is a traditional muggle wedding, upon her request, which of course my dad agreed whole-heartily. Anyway, of course I knew you didn't mean it! I've known you for 14 years now; I know what kind of bloke you are. The loyal, dependable, trustworthy sort. _I_ choose _you_ as my best man didn't I?" asked Ron.

"Yea. You did," said Harry, with a smile. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione chatting away with Mrs. Weasley. She seemed to be blushing at something she said. Ron noticed this as well and winked at Harry (lately, it seems like that's all he does), then went over to the part of the table where Hermione and his mother was chatting away at. Harry took this time to look around, and realized that there must be many Weasleys' in this world. The room was filled with redheads of all sorts, shapes and sizes. In the corner to his right, he noticed some brunettes, which he noted to be Hermione's relatives. They all seemed very overwhelmed at Ron's relatives, who were not only acting strangely (as wizards and witches often are according to muggles who didn't _know_ that they were wizards), but outnumbered them 5:1, at the very least. 

Harry turned his attention back to Ron and Hermione again. Mrs. Weasley had left the table and left Ron and Hermione alone, who at the moment were leaning against one another. Ron was playing with Hermione's hair and whispering something in her ear, while she smiled and closed her eyes. It was then that Harry's dream left him, and he knew. He knew there was no way his dream was going to come true, or did he want it to happen anymore. He knew his best friends were truly happy, and that was all that mattered. Even if it meant that he might never find a girl who could truly appreciate who he was. With a sigh, Harry looked away. 

"Those two make you sick don't they?" asked a young woman with mock disgust, probably a year or two younger than the trio. She handed Harry a glass of wine.

Harry smiled at her as a 'thank you' for the drink. "Yea. They are like that all the time! I," said Harry while pointing at himself, "has to witness those two snuggle almost everyday!" as he made a face as well. 

The young woman laughed and sat down beside Harry. Harry decided that he liked her laugh and noticed her light wavy brown locks catching the light, just like Hermione's. 

"I'm Chloe," she said, when she stopped laughing. She reached out her hand and waited for Harry to shake it.

Shaking her hand, Harry replied. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Chloe smiled. 'Oh no… she's not another one of the fan club girls is she…?' thought Harry, as he began to sweat again.

"Ah, that explains why you don't have red hair and that you're not one of my relatives. You must be the best man. I'm heard quite a few good things about you from Hermione. She says you're very successful, but I have no idea what you do…"

Harry relaxed. She must be a muggle. "Well, I play sports. Soccer. Yea, soccer, but just for a small club. It's nothing really."

"Oh, so you're a soccer player! I see. You have no idea how grateful I am to finally meet someone who seems slightly normal." At this she smiled. "I mean, no offence to Ron's family but they all seem so strange and all the terms they use, it's like they have a secret society. One bloke came up to me and asked me if I would like to turn into a chicken. I mean, why would anyone want to turn into a chicken? _How_ could anyone turn into a chicken!" exclaimed Chloe. 

Harry smiled and gave her a knowing kind of nod. "Well, they may seem a _tad_ strange, but they are all wonderful and good people. They are so friendly and the atmosphere is so cheerful when the Weasleys' get together. They are truly one big family, and when I say that, that includes more than two hundred people!"

"Well, I guess I wouldn't know. I never had any siblings. And by the number of us you see here, there aren't many Grangers in this world."

Harry nodded again. "I'm the only child too. I never knew my parents either. I wouldn't say that there aren't any Potters in this world, but I could safely assume that none of them are related to me."

"Well Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you but I must get back to my seat. The dinner is finally starting, even though they said that ten minutes ago, and apparently, this seat is reserved for… Mr. Percy W. E. Weasley," said Chloe, as she read the back of the seat.

Harry got up and shook her hand again. "It's a pleasure meeting you too." With a smile she walked back to her seat, which were a few tables away. 

"I see that you've met my cousin Chloe, Harry," said a voice behind him.

He turned and smiled. "Well, we were both disgusted by the way you and Ron cling to each other. We talked a bit and I think we hit it off quite well. You have no idea how wonderful it is to not have someone gape at your scar all the time."

Hermione nodded. "Well, I'm not extremely close to Chloe, but I know that she is a great person. She's a daredevil, she is. She loves doing extreme sports. And oh, she also just broke up with her boyfriend, whom she dated for three years, so you be gentle with her if you want to *ahem* do anything."

"Who said anything about _doing_ anything Hermione?" said Harry "innocently".

"Oh you know what I mean, Harry," said Hermione, returning his smile. The two friends looked away from each other at this time and looked around the room. Chloe spotted Harry looking in her direction and waved. Harry waved back.

"Harry?" said Hermione, almost timidly as she looked back at her best friend.

"Hmm?"

"You know that I'll always love you right?"

Harry looked at his best friend for 14 years. The wonderful woman who has been with him through thick and thin. He nodded. Hermione continued.

"I mean, I'll always be here for you. Ron as well. This marriage changes nothing between us. I'll always be your best friend, I'll always be here for you, to take care of you, love you and trust you."

Hermione had no idea what those words meant to Harry, but this time, he interpreted them exactly as she had said. They were best friends, and they loved each other deeply like so. He nodded again, and then he put his arm around her waist to give her a quick squeeze.

"And I'll always love you too, Hermione Weasley."

*******

A/N: And so this story ends with seven stars. *tear* It has been fun writing this and although I know it's not the best story, I hope you all enjoyed it. It's funny how the focus was originally on Hermione's feelings towards her break-up with Ron but end up with Harry's feeling towards Hermione and Ron's marriage. This story truly does have a mind of its own. =) By the way, I really have no idea what the Minister or Father is suppose to say… forgive me! Also, for the record, Harry and Chloe are not together… they just seem to click and have become fast friends. Whether Harry and Chloe get together is up to your imagination. I just hope that Harry will find someone who truly loves him for being Harry and someone he could trust, like his best friends. =P I'm surprised at the little input Ron really had in this story, but "oh well!" It's COMPLETE! YAY! Thanks again for reading _Just Another Victim of Love_. Please read and review, and I'll try to love you forever for that! ^^ 


End file.
